Memory Loss
by trancegemini
Summary: (LOTRBtVS X-over)Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth with no memory of who they are. Will they remember what they are there for?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point.  
  
Chapter 1 – Introductions and Missing Potentials  
  
INTRODUCTIONS...  
  
There's a kind of hush over Sunnydale. Most residents know to stay indoors after dark. The original Spanish settlers there called it 'Boca del Infierno'. Its English name is the Hellmouth. Evil is drawn to Sunnydale because of it. Just as the forces of evil have their champions, so do the forces of good. She is the Slayer. More precisely, 'a' Slayer. For each time a Slayer dies, another one is called. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to find where they gather and stop the spread of their evil and swell of their numbers.  
  
The current Slayer is Buffy Summers. She, along with her friends Willow, Xander, Anya, her sister Dawn and a vampire named Spike fight the forces of evil.  
  
At the moment, the Slayer is fighting a battle with the First Evil. It declared war on the slayers and their watchers. It's already killed several slayers and watchers including Annabelle, Chloe and Eve. A Slayer from Los Angeles, goes by the name of Faith, is also here to fight the First Evil and its minions.  
  
... AND MISSING POTENTIALS  
  
Ah, the smell of Sunday mornings in the Summers household. Potentials in their sleeping bags litter the living room floor. The aroma of coffee floats in from the kitchen in from the kitchen, where Buffy Summers sits at the table with her chin resting on one hand.  
  
"Mornin'" A voice said.  
  
Buffy looked up. Half a dozen Potentials were standing or rather leaning against the kitchen table. A couple of them (Molly and Vi) had bed hair. The most awake of them was, no surprise, Kennedy. The Slayer-In-Training was already making coffee for herself and someone else. Molly, Vi, Rona, Amanda and Cho-ahn pulled out stools and sat down.  
  
"Want some coffee?" Buffy asked her redheaded Wiccan friend as she half sleep-walked into the kitchen. A cup slid across the table towards Willow.  
  
"Already made her some." Kennedy replied  
  
"Thanks." mumbled Willow, her mouth full of coffee.  
  
The telephone rang in the hallway.  
  
"I'll get it." called Dawn.  
  
"Hello, oh, hang on a minute. Willow, it's for you."  
  
Willow looked confused but got up to take the call.  
  
"Disappointed much?" Buffy asked Dawn, who was helping herself to cereal.  
  
"Nope, not really. A few friends discussing things to do, where to hang out. That sort of thing."  
  
They heard the sound of the receiver being replaced. Willow walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy, that was the coven. They found another Potential."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"They don't know. They said she just vanished."  
  
"Vanished, as in dead?" said a familiar voice with a Boston accent. Faith was leaning against the doorway, listening in.  
  
"No, not dead. Just not here. They said there's a spell to locate her. It should bring her directly to us." "Wow, like teleporting. Cool." Dawn said.  
  
"Well, not exactly but similar yeah. The spell's in a book called Advanced Temporal Magicks."  
  
"Temporal?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, they think she's in another dimension."  
  
"How did she get there? Is she a witch as well?"  
  
"No, I think sometimes it happens accidentally."  
  
"We have to find her. Will, can you do this spell?"  
  
"Probably. But it might take me a while."  
  
LATER THAT DAY – Xander and Anya have arrived.  
  
"Ok, Buffy, you sit in the circle with me."  
  
"Is this gonna be dangerous? Coz I'd like to be elsewhere if it is."  
  
"Not for you, Faith. Only for me and Buffy."  
  
"Remind me, Will. Why do you need me for this?"  
  
"Because I need a Slayer to help me locate this Potential."  
  
"Rather you than me, B. Can we just skip to working the mojo already?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I'm ready."  
  
Buffy sat down opposite Willow with a distance of about two feet in between them. Willow focused on Buffy, her energy in particular. She found what she was looking for. The power of the Slayer inside Buffy. She used that power to reach out and find the Potentials, the other Slayers-In-Waiting they had not found yet, scattered. She couldn't find the one she was looking for. She didn't have enough power. Stretching out her hands behind her, she sent out magic into the nearest person to her. Faith. She was lifted off the ground as her energy was absorbed by Willow. Using the extra power, she extended her search and found the missing Potential. She cried out: "Via, concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut imperio."  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and everyone, except Buffy and Willow, were thrown backwards onto the floor. Then suddenly the bright light vanished and they all got up.  
  
Kennedy got up and said: "Where's Willow?"  
  
Dawn looked around in panic and said: "Where's Buffy?"  
  
Xander got to his feet and said: "Where's Faith?"  
  
A/N: Please read and review. Don't lie just to make me feel good 


	2. Welcome to Middle Earth

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Middle earth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. A/N: Anything in is in elvish.  
  
Kerridwen1 - Thankies for your review. I hope you like this chapter. It's now in Misc-Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossovers  
  
Buffy Summers sat up in the double bed she was in and looked around. It was night or it appeared to be, she couldn't tell but wherever she was, it was dark. She cast a glance around the room, the curtains streaming into the room after being blown there by the light breeze, the dresser, and the light coming from the moon through the doorway. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary in here. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a sleeveless nightshirt that was almost on the ground. Looking around quickly, she couldn't find any shoes or boots so she decided to go barefoot. Buffy headed for the doorway and seeing no-one there, went out and set off down the corridor. She had just turned the corner at the end of the corridor when her Slayer senses picked up something following her. She hid in the shadows, out of sight for anyone who might pass. She heard footsteps approaching her hiding place and then two figures, cloaked in shadow came striding around the corner. They stopped a few metres from where she was hiding. Buffy held her breath as she thought she'd been compromised. By now, the two figures had stepped into the moonlight and she could see them more clearly. One was dressed in green and had shoulder length dark hair and another had long platinum blonde hair with two braids, one on either side. They were talking but Buffy, who was listening in, couldn't understand what they were saying. The taller blond one said. The Man replied. They continued their conversation and it became apparent that they weren't going to go anywhere. Buffy accidentally let out the breath she was holding in as she backed away to go round the corner. Both the human and the elf heard her and looked up sharply. IThe elf, with his enhanced eyesight, could see better than the mortal. They approached the spot when they thought her to be slowly as not to startle her. The human (that's Aragorn, for all you that haven't figured it out yet) took the lead moving slowly into the shadow when suddenly a dark figure jumped out of the shadows and slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. Buffy jumped over him and turned to run down the hallway, opposite from the way she just came. But then Aragorn grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. Before she could get up, the tall blond elf kneeled at her side and Aragorn appeared a minute later on the other side. (A/N: The tall blond elf is Legolas.) No escape now, she thought as they pulled her to her feet.  
  
Buffy struggled against her captors but to no avail, sleep was starting to overcome her now, so she let them lead her to her room and put her back to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Legolas stood with Aragorn outside Buffy's room. He looked at the girl sleeping so peacefully. She didn't look so defensive and aggressive now. He whispered a suggestion to Aragorn.  
  
Buffy woke with a start, remembering the previous night's incident. She hoped whoever she'd slammed into wasn't too badly hurt. She thought she had used more force than was needed and she didn't plan on making enemies with the first people she met. She got out of bed and went towards the door, but before she got there, she saw someone standing outside the doorway. She saw something move and heard voices whispering. Two figures appeared in the doorway and as soon they saw her they started talking. The female disappeared and the male stood there, looking at her. Buffy looked back at him, deciding whether or not to attack him. She chose not to so she looked away. He apparently deciding that she wasn't so dangerous after all, started talking to her. "Who are you?" "Huh?" "Who are you?" "I.I don't know. Who are you?" "I am Lindir. Lord Elrond wishes you to be at the council" "What council?" The elf started to answer but the she-elf came back with an armful of dresses. "Dresses. I don't wear dresses. At least, I don't think I do." The elves looked confused but said nothing. Then the woman spoke: "You cannot go to the Council of Elrond dressed as you are," indicating Buffy's outfit (she's still wearing her night clothes) "You must change into something more appropriate. After much arguing, Buffy was finally convinced to wear a dress and she was then led by Lindir to the Council of Elrond.  
  
A/N: The little button that says review is your friend. Please use. 


	3. Powers revealed and The Council

Chapter 3 - Powers revealed and The Council of Elrond  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. A/N: Anything in is in elvish.  
  
Ashley, TrackStarS06 and Golden Butterfly - thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Cesium - the formatting should have corrected (from this chapter onwards)  
  
Jen30 - I hope this chapter has improved.  
  
Buffy followed the elf who had introduced himself as Lindir. Her footsteps almost as light as his. Lindir was slightly taken by surprise as most humans had heavier footfalls. However surprised he was, he kept his expression neutral. She was being taken to something called the Council of Elrond(whatever that was).  
  
As they approached the Council, Buffy could feel the atmosphere grow tense as all eyes fell on her. A noise behind her told her that some else had arrived. She turned her head to see a petite and nervous looking redhead and an energetic brunette, a real biker chick, who apparently had a dislike for dresses. There was a feeling of familiarity and she was sure she had known them from somewhere.  
  
She turned her head back to the men(, elves and dwarves) at the Council. One, who was standing, pointed her and the other two girls to three empty chairs next to a man with long blond hair with two braids. Buffy realized with a start that he was one of the two she attacked last night. The redhead and the brunette reluctantly took their places. Leaving one place right next to blondie. The Slayer sat down next to him, hoping that he didn't recognise her.(He does, of course) She glanced at him and her eyes settled on his ears. His pointed ears. She broke her glance knowing that it was rude to stare. The man, wait he had pointed ears too, started speaking. Buffy thought he was either a good demon or a fairytale creature.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. All Middle Earth now stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo moved forward to place the Ring on a pedestal in the centre of the circle.  
  
"It is true."  
  
A man from the South stood up and started to speak "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane has been found.' Isildur's Bane"  
  
He was getting closer to the Ring .  
  
"Boromir"  
  
Gandalf stood up and starting reciting the words on the Ring. "Ash nazg durbatuluk Ash nazg gimbatul Ash nazg thrakatuluk Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"  
  
As the wizard said this, Willow uttered a banshee like cry. All eyes fell on her. Her hair and eyes were completely black, showing the immense power she had but was unaware of. When he finished speaking, the witch's hair and eyes almost immediately turned back to their normal colour.  
  
Faith turned to Willow and said "Are you alright? This was some mojo you worked."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't stop it. But I'll be fine."  
  
As Lord Elrond couldn't see anything wrong with her and he decided he'd talk to her later, he continued,  
  
"Never before has anybody muttered those words of that tongue her in Imladris."  
  
"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond. The Black Speech may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil."  
  
"The doom of man"  
  
Boromir stood up again. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him."  
  
The Man to the right of Faith said "You cannot wield this ring. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other matter."  
  
"What would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Blondie next to Buffy stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Buffy, Willow and Faith all felt the power of the Ring. They each had the temptation to pick it up but each time they resisted it.  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
A short, hairy guy with an axe stood up and slammed it down on the table in front of him. It shattered and he fell back on the floor.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
Boromir said "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Blondie stood up again "Have you nothing Lord Elrond just said. The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
"I suppose you think you're the one to do it."  
  
"If we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
" I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf."  
  
"Never trust an elf."  
  
As the argument continued, one voice rose above all others. "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it. You'll all be destroyed."  
  
"I will take it. I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor though-though I do not know the way."  
  
A short man with hairy feet had said this. The others were staring at him in surprise. The wizard joined him.  
  
" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
As did Aragorn.  
  
"If by my life or death, I can protect you, then I will. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow."  
  
"And my axe."  
  
"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Another hairy footed little man appeared from the bushes to stand at Frodo's side.  
  
"Here, Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me,"  
  
"No. Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not."  
  
Then another two appeared.  
  
"Oi, we're coming too. You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."  
  
"Besides you need people of intelligent on this sort of mission.quest.thing."  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip."  
  
"Excuse me, hi. What about us? I mean, you called us for a reason right." Lord Elrond nodded "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Do you wish to join them?"  
  
"So, lemme get this straight. We're going on a cross-country march to go and drop a piece of jewellery in this Mount Doom." Off everyone's look. "Okay, count me in. Blondie, Red what about you two?"  
  
"Fine." (at the same time)  
  
"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great. Where are we going?"  
  
A/N: I hope you like. Please review. 


	4. Good witch or bad witch?

Chapter 4-Good witch or bad witch?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. A/N: Anything in is in elvish.  
  
Star - here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Jen30 - Enjoy. Nina - I'll see what about the F/L thing. I was thinking about Buffy/Legolas. Interesting idea. diane8 - here's the next instalment Carapheonix - OMG. I love that line too. Pippin rules.  
  
The three young women headed to one of Rivendell's several gardens. They chose a spot near a large and overhanging tree.  
  
"Can I ask you guys something? Do you get this feeling that we know each from somewhere?"  
  
Willow and Faith looked at Buffy with relief on their faces. "We thought it was just us." The redhead had answered the question. Faith added her bit on the end. "Yeah, it was weird. It was like I'd seen you before but I couldn't remember where. What's your name?"  
  
"I don't remember." "That's odd. Me neither." "Or me." "We ought to choose names for ourselves. I'm going to be called Joan."  
  
She looked at the other two. Their expressions were a mixture of confusion and amusement.  
  
"What? I feel like a Joan." "Fine. It's your purgative. "Prerogative" "Whatever, Joan." "OK. I want to be called Lily. What about you?" (Willow, breaking it up) "How about Paige?" "So now our names are Joan, Lily and Paige." Buffy said, pointing at herself, Willow and then Faith.  
  
Just then, Buffy stood up and with surprising speed and agility, grabbed hold of the branch above her and swung into the tree. About five seconds later, a figure jumped out of the tree, followed by Buffy who landed next to Willow, and landed gracefully on its feet. As it moved out of the shadows, Buffy yelled:  
  
"YOU"  
  
Her voice echoed through the silence. Faith looked at Buffy. "Wait, you know him."  
  
"Yeah. We had a run-in last night. Didn't catch your name though"  
  
"Legolas. And yours is Joan, as I overheard."  
  
"Yeah. That's Lily and that's Paige." She said pointing to each in turn. "Why were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"I wasn't. How did you know I was there?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt it. A sixth sense, I guess." The elf gave her a look that clearly said "Huh?". She hadn't noticed. While she turned away to ask the others if they had "felt" anything, Legolas saw Aragorn standing, unnoticed by the three girls, in the shadows. Buffy turned around to ask Legolas something, she saw he was looking away. She followed his gaze to a man standing at the edge of the garden, hidden in the early evening shadows. Upon catching their glance, he walked silently across the garden.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I do not know for what reason he wishes to see you. Although I would think that it has something to do with the incident at the council earlier today." He was looking mainly at Willow, who went bright red and suddenly found the floor very interesting.  
  
Each girl looked at the others with a mixture of fear and dread. One by one, they got up and followed the man and the elf down a series of long and twisting corridors before finally stopping at a large wooden door. The door was ajar so they went in and the door was closed behind them.  
  
Upon entering the room, the girls could see that they were not in an office of any sort. In fact spread all over the floor were large dark coloured cushions. Lord Elrond was already in the room, his expressive passive even though he could see the strangers' discomfort. He gestured for them to sit as he sat down on a nearby wooden chair. Buffy, Willow and Faith took his example and each sat down on a cushion. Lord Elrond was about to say something when Willow blurted out:  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened at the council. I don't know what came over me. I tried to stop it but it was too strong. I'm."  
  
He raised his hand to silence her. Willow understood the meaning and blushed as she realized that wasn't the reason he'd asked to see them. He began:  
  
"I thought we might try an exercise, something that should help you remember, since you appear to have no memory at all. But first, I think I should ask if you have names yet."  
  
He hadn't directed the question to anyone particular but Faith, seeing the red still in Willow's cheeks and Buffy still moping about Faith's earlier jibes over her name, started speaking:  
  
"I'm Paige, and that," she said pointing to Buffy, " is Joan. The redhead is Lily."  
  
If Lord Elrond found these names rather unusual, he said nothing. After all, these girls themselves were rather unusual. The rest of the session seemed to be trying to sink into a trance of some kind almost like hypnosis. However, after a while, he could see that they were getting nowhere. So he stopped them and said:  
  
"Perhaps we should try this another time," seeing Buffy's yawn, he added "if you are ready to retire for the night, there is someone outside to take you to your room."  
  
As they stood up to leave, he said "Lily, would you stay behind? I'd like to talk to you."  
  
Willow shot a terrified glance at Buffy and Faith, who said "We'll wait outside." They shut the door as they left.  
  
Lord Elrond started speaking "I think I can explain what happened at the council. You have a great deal of power within you. You may not feel it but it's there."  
  
"What kind of power?"  
  
"Magical power. You are a witch, a good witch. The others also have their own power as well. Although theirs is different from yours."  
  
A minute later, Willow left the room to find Buffy and Faith still waiting, along with a she-elf. She indicated for them to follow her. They did so, gossiping as they went. Willow told them what she had just been told. They did seem a little shocked but it seemed to make a lot of recent events understandable. Especially 'the good witch thing' and Buffy's super-senses (and Faith's, although she hadn't admitted it yet).  
  
Eventually she stopped at a set of three doors spaced evenly apart and told them who had which rooms. She then bade them a silent good night and left.  
  
"I'm tired. So, good night." "Night, Paige. Joan." "See you in the morning."  
  
Buffy had the strangest dreams that night. She dreamt she was walking through a ruined building, her instinct drawing her towards a room with a large hole in its centre. She walked to its edge and looked into it. A memory inside her stirred and she said "The Hellmouth".  
  
Suddenly the dream shifted to a house, a house so familiar yet she couldn't place it. It felt like home, though. She turned to what seemed to be the living room and to her surprise she saw a body lying on the couch. She had shoulder length dark-blonde curls and she was so still and Buffy knew she was dead. Buffy was both upset and disturbed by this sight. Everything around her was so familiar yet she didn't know where she was.  
  
The scene shifted again and the vision disappeared. This time, she was alone. The pictures on the wall, a face was fading in and out. Her sister. She couldn't remember the name. Buffy felt something behind her. She whirled round only to find herself standing opposite . herself (The First).  
  
Buffy awoke in an uncomfortable sweat but soon she forgot the dream and drifted into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Kicking Ass Is Comfort Food

Chapter 5-Kicking Ass is Comfort Food  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. A/N: Anything in ... is in elvish.  
  
divad relffehs – normally that would be true but Buffy doesn't know she's a slayer. The spell sucked a lot of energy out of her so she's really dazed. Sparrow Luver – here's the next update, as for romance, we'll see. CinnamonGrrl – All the other chapters are formatted properly. luckybear101 – thank you. Here's the next chapter. BuffyandDracoLover – Thanks. I can't see Faith and Legolas together but Faith/Boromir and Buffy/Legolas, definitely.  
  
Faith awoke just after dawn. She slipped out of bed, washed and changed into yesterday's dress. Even though she hated dresses, she had been told to look "presentable", meaning she would stand out in a man's clothing.  
  
She headed out of the room and into the hallway. She wandered around the hallways of Rivendell for about twenty minutes, until she ran into Boromir, who was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, where ya going?" She said as she fell into step beside him.  
  
He gave her a look that clearly said 'That's none of your business' but answered her nonetheless.  
  
"To the training ground."  
  
"Can I come?" He stopped and turned to face her. She continued "Well, I am going on this Quest as well so I will need some fighting skills. Who better to teach me than you?"  
  
They reached the training ground. Aragorn was there with two dark-haired elves Faith didn't recognise. The two turned around when they heard her approach. She noticed that they were identical. Faith stopped next to them but before she could say anything, one of the twins said:  
  
"Mae govannen"  
  
Faith looked confused and glanced at Aragorn for a translation. "It means well met."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"These two are Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond's sons." Faith nodded. "I believe Lord Boromir is waiting for you." Aragorn said, glancing at the Man staring impatiently at Faith.  
  
"You will need a sword" He said, as he handed her a short sword (but longer than Sting).  
  
"Thanks." Faith handed towards Boromir, sword in hand. She halted about four feet in front of him. "You ready?" Faith took up what seemed to her a defensive stance. Boromir tried a few simple attacks that she could block. Which she did, with ease, Aragorn noted as he watched the pair sparring.  
  
"I think we should change over now. Me attack, you defend."  
  
By now, the two had attracted a crowd. This crowd included the reminder of the Fellowship plus Lord Elrond himself and Arwen.  
  
They changed places, with Faith attacking and Boromir now defending. Faith tried to strike his chest but he blocked her move. The mock battle continued for several minutes to the amazement of the onlookers. They had never seen a girl fight so well.  
  
Faith was holding her own but Boromir was gaining the upper hand and she could see this. She made a move to slash him in the stomach and he moved his arm (and sword) to block. Faith, seeing her chance, did a spinning kick and knocked the sword from Boromir's hand and sent it flying to land on the grass, several feet away. She pointed the sword at his throat, then smiled (well, smirked might have been a better word), dropped the sword and walked off.  
  
Faith walked down the corridor leaving the surprised crowd (and Boromir) behind. She was followed by Buffy and Willow.  
  
"Wow Paige. I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"Me neither, Lily. But it was pretty cool, wasn't it? Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"So how did you do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened. Felt good though."  
  
"Kicking ass is comfort food." Said Buffy.  
  
"Damn straight. How did you know blondie was in the tree." At Buffy's confused look, she added, "Last night."  
  
"Oh. I can't really explain. I just sensed something. Why?"  
  
"Because I did too." Faith replied.  
  
"Maybe you're like me." (Beat) "I'm hungry. What about you two?"  
  
"Starved." Said Willow and Faith together.  
  
Shortly after arriving in the dining hall and sitting down to eat, the trio were joined by the rest of the Fellowship except Gandalf and Boromir (who kept his distance from Faith).  
  
The hobbits, particularly Merry and Pippin, were trying to ignore Faith but clearly failing. Pippin asked:  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you do that?"  
  
Faith glanced up at him and then at the others on the table, who were hoping for an answer.  
  
She put down her fork and said:  
  
"I can't explain it. I don't know how I did it. I just did."  
  
The others seemed somewhat satisfied by her answer. But Faith had a question of her own.  
  
"Why have you got pointed ears?"  
  
"He's an elf." Pippin replied, before anyone else could speak.  
  
"Right. What's an elf?" Faith, like Buffy and Willow, had never heard of elves before.  
  
"Elves are immortal beings. They have enhanced eyesight and hearing and..." Aragorn started to say  
  
"They sneak up on you when you're not looking." Interrupted Pippin.  
  
"We have stealth abilities." Legolas said, his voice raised slightly in defence.  
  
"So what are you then?" Faith asked Merry.  
  
"Shire-folk. Hobbits." Answered Merry. "Never heard of those either."  
  
"I'm Merry and he's Pippin. The other two are Frodo and Sam."  
  
And so their discussion continued until late morning. They left the tables, feeling a little bloated and more knowledgeable about where they were and what was going on.  
  
Faith broke away from her friends saying "I'm going find someone else's ass to kick." and made a beeline straight for Aragorn.  
  
Legolas came up to the remaining duo and said he wanted to speak with Buffy, leaving Willow alone.  
  
The next chapter continues right where this one leaves off. 


	6. Willow

Chapter 6-Willow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. A/N: Anything in ... is in elvish.  
  
Thank for your reviews. GFired – Lord Elrond is a seer and he does know that these girls are powerful and could prove to be good allies if on the right side.

Spuffy Luver –Thankies. And yes, they're all friends, so they will get on well (most of the time).

Nina – Most of the romance will be later on in the story. Faith and Legolas, you know what Faith's like.

FiCtiOnFaN – Here's the next chapter.

tiny – Willow is a lesbian so I doubt any pairing between her and Legolas and also she has Kennedy.

Renna – It will be a Buffy/Legolas romance, just not yet.

Anna – my writer's block has now disappeared and here's the new chapter.  
  
Willow stood alone in the entrance to the dining hall. Realising that her friends weren't going to be back any time soon, she decided to go and try the meditation exercise from the previous evening. She found a garden nearby, empty and peaceful. She sat down near the edge of the garden, closed her eyes and sank into a trance.  
  
She saw flashes of something, at the speed it was moving, she couldn't identify. It started to slow down. Willow could see herself, or rather, a younger version of herself, seated on a table in what appeared to be a library, chanting words in a language unknown to her.  
  
Then they became clear: "Not dead, nor not of the living Spirits of the interregnum, I call Let him know the pain of humanity, gods Reach your wizened hands to me-"  
  
The scene switched to the same girl now sitting on a bed. "Gods bind him, cast his heart from the demon...realm...return his...I call on...I...Te implore Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte. Lasa orbita sa fie vassal care-i transporta sufletul lael. Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce. Asa sa fie, acum!"  
  
As the morning wore on, Willow experienced more visions, mostly of similar things, names and places.  
  
"This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth, made it their home, their Hell. In time, they lost their purchase on this reality and the way was made for mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: certain magicks, certain creatures... The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed – infected – by the demon's soul. He bit another and another and so they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and for the Old Ones to return." (Giles)  
  
"A Slayer hunts vampires; Buffy is the Slayer; don't tell anyone. I think that's all the vampire information that you need." (Giles)  
  
"It's okay. I got it. And you're, uh, Buffy, right?...I'm Faith." (Faith) "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town." (Oz)  
  
"It's me! 'Alexander Harris' Cute picture. Hey, I exist." "I'm Willow Rosenberg. Heh, Willow. Funny name." "I think it's pretty." "Whadda ya got?" "Tara, and look, I'm a student at UC Sunnydale." "Me too. Maybe we're study buddies."  
  
"You're Dawn."  
  
"Oh, that's sweet, but I think I can name myself. I think I'll name me (pauses) Joan..." "Ugh!" "What! Did you just 'ugh' my name?" "No. I just...I mean, it's so blah. Joan?" "I like it. I feel like a Joan." "Fine, that's your purgative." "Prerogative." "Whatever, Joan." "Whatever, Umad." "Boy, you're a pain in the/Boy, you're bossy!" "Do ya think we're-" "Sisters?"  
  
"Buffy's the Slayer. And we're like the Slayerettes." (Willow)  
  
Willow opened her eyes and then blinked. She was still in the garden. She got up, stretched her muscles and then hurried out of the garden to Buffy and Faith. She didn't have to look for long as she nearly collided with them as they were coming round a corner.  
  
"Hi. I need to talk to you. Alone."  
  
Their escort left them on their own, so they could talk in private.  
  
"What's up?" Faith asked. Willow replied. "Well, I tried that exercise Lord Elrond taught us. It worked," Ignoring the look on their faces, she continued, "I found out some things. I'm Willow. And you're Buffy, and you're Faith." "Vague that up for me would ya?" Asked Buffy. "Those are our names, Willow, Buffy and Faith. And you are Slayers." (off Buffy's look) "They fight monsters." "That explains the superpowers." Said Faith. "And I'm a witch, which means we all have some form of ability, magical or physical. (Beat) So did you find someone else's ass to kick?" "Yep. Aragorn's." "So did ya win?" "Knocked him right on his ass. Literally." Faith grinned.  
  
As they walked along the corridor, Willow recounted her tale of the things she had seen during her visions of the past.  
  
"Wow. 'Hi, I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you are?" She said, just trying out her name. "Hey, I'm a vampire slayer too." "We're chosen." "We're the chosen two." "And I'm the other one." "Don't worry. We didn't forget about you, sweetie."  
  
So they continued their discussion over the afternoon and when they found the remainder of the Fellowship, they managed to explain everything to them (with a lot of interruptions and questions from Pippin). They, for the most part, seemed to understand. After the discussion, the Fellowship split up to go to their respective activities. The two Slayers and the witch went off together, not knowing what adventures the following months would bring.


	7. Leaving the Last Homely House

**Chapter 7-Leaving the Last Homely House  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. A/N: Anything in ... is in elvish**.  
  
_Anna – glad you like. I might be updated more often because of summer._

_tiny –there might be some flirting later on. Don't know between Willow and who yet. _

_Draco's Slytherin Vampiress – Still gonna take a little while for those two to get together._

_Renna – don't worry. I'm not going to abandon this story. Hopefully the chapters will get longer._  
  
Almost two months had passed in the House of Elrond and soon the Fellowship would leave and begin their journey to Mount Doom. The girls had spent most of their time training. Buffy and Faith, being Slayers, didn't need much training but Willow did. Much to her surprise, she found she was quite good and could hold her own fairly easily. Her magic had also expanded. She only had tried little tasks like fire out of ice or making a plant flower. She also learned how to create a shield and to use her mind to move things. Regarding their memories, a lot more memories had appeared to all three girls. Except for some of the more important details, like how they got here.  
  
It was now just before dusk, on the evening of December 25th and the Fellowship were ready to leave. The three had been complaining a lot to each other about having to leave on Christmas Day. A lot of elves in Rivendell had gathered to see them off. Lord Elrond said this to them before they left.  
  
"The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."  
  
Gandalf then spoke: "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."  
  
As they approached the exit/entrance to Rivendell, Frodo said:  
  
"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"  
  
"Left."  
  
Ten minutes into the journey, Faith said:  
  
"You know, it's about time we got a move on but we did have to leave on Christmas Day."  
  
The rest of them glared at her so she quietened down.  
  
And so the Fellowship of the Ring left Rivendell. As they travelling, Gandalf told them their route.  
  
"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our Road turns east to Mordor."  
  
A week into their journey, the two Slayers and the witch were starting to get used to their aches and pains. Their feet and muscles hurt after so much walking. They complained a lot between each other.  
  
After about two weeks of travelling (sometime around January 6th) and a lot of silent grumbling about feet hurting, they stopped on a small rock (or bounder) covered hill. They were having lunch (presumably cooked by Sam) and Boromir was teaching two of the hobbits how to fight. Aragorn was puffing away on his pipe. Faith was watching Boromir and Willow was sitting on a rock, cross-legged. Legolas was hopping round from rock to rock, playing lookout. Buffy was watching him. 'So hot. Shame he's an immortal. But he really is so gorgeous, especially in those tight...tights or leggings, or what ever the hell they call them. Stop that, Buffy, it's not like that. He's just a friend.' She thought.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Faith had now gotten over their complaining. The Slayers' staminas had allowed them to put up with put more than any ordinary human. Willow, although not being a Slayer, was faring remarkably well. Her training at Rivendell almost certainly accounted for her keeping up with the rest of them. Also the fact she was drawing a little magic from the earth to sustain her pace.  
  
Gimli was grumbling in a rather loud voice to Gandalf.  
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."  
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had any other choice."  
  
The fighting practice had now evolved into a wrestling match and Aragorn tried to break it up.  
  
"That's enough, gentlemen."  
  
He grabbed by their collars but the hobbits then decided to play dirty and pull Aragorn's feet out from under him. He landed on his back on the floor. Faith was still watching the little game and she seemed quite amused. They continued their little match for another minute before looking up and a dark patch of something in the sky.  
  
"Uh, guys, there's something in the air and it's moving kinda fast." Said Willow  
  
"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli replied.  
  
"It's moving fast. Against the wind." Said Boromir.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland." Legolas shouted.  
  
"HIDE." Yelled Aragorn.  
  
There was a great flurry to pack everything away and throw it under rocks. Sam put out the fire. Buffy, Willow and Faith did the same. Then Willow and Faith hid in a small clump of bushes. Buffy was in another and Legolas slid in next to her. She looked at him but his eyes were gazing upwards. They watched as the crebain flew over their hiding spaces.  
  
When at last they knew it was safe, they ventured out of their hiding places.  
  
"What were those things?" Questioned Buffy  
  
It was Gandalf who replied.  
  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."  
  
"And that would be?" Asked Faith, already knowing what the answer was when she saw Gandalf glance up at the mountain.  
  
"The mountain." Replied Gandalf  
  
"Oh crap" Said Faith.  
  
They started to pack away their gear and get ready to head up the mountain.

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Please review.**


	8. Snowball Fights and Temptation

**Chapter 8-Snowball fights and Temptation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. **

**A/N: Anything in ... is in elvish.  
**  
_Draco's Slytherin Vampiress – Good to know. _

_Anna – I didn't want to go straight into the romance but hopefully you won't have to wait much longer. _

_BuffyAndDracoLover – There are. As for who, wait and see. _

_tiny – I think I do need a beta. Any volunteers? _

_Can-i-help – Thank you and I'll try not to mess it up. _

_Dazzler420 – Faith and Haldir actually they do sound like a very good couple. _

_Renna – That would be telling, wouldn't it? _

_Nina – Thank you. dark Blue – Willow has Kennedy. Faith and Haldir, I'll consider it.  
_  
Night was falling and the Fellowship had only just reached the foot of Caradhras. The snow was starting to thicken and now covered their feet. The girls were tired and the rest of the Fellowship seemed to be showing varying degrees of weariness.  
  
"I swear, I'm ready to drop." Faith complained  
  
Legolas, with his elven hearing, heard every word and being at the front with Gandalf, told the wizard. Gandalf promptly said that they should stop since it was getting late and they would need their strength for later. The Fellowship almost collapsed from exhaustion and sat down on some rocks sticking out of the snow. Faith glanced at Buffy, who was gazing at something further up the mountain. She followed her eye line and saw what she was staring at. Faith grinned.  
  
"You know, it's rude to stare." Faith said shortly, looking down at her feet. The feeling was starting to come back to them.  
  
"Uh. What." Buffy said, now that her attention was back on Faith. She looked at the dark haired Slayer, who looked back at her with a slightly maniacal grin on her face.  
  
"I mean, look at you. Making puppy dog eyes all over elf boy."  
  
"That obvious, uh?" Faith nodded. "Will, what do you think?"  
  
"Uh? Oh. Just a little. Ok, maybe a lot."  
  
"See told ya so!"  
  
Just as Buffy opened to say something, a snowball smacked her on the side of her head. She looked up the slope to see Merry and Pippin discreetly making snowballs. Faith started laughing but the a snowball landed on her as well.  
  
"Think we should get the munchkins back." Faith said, with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Absolutely." Buffy replied.  
  
The pair started making snowballs and hiding them from the hobbits. After a few minutes, they had a rather large of snowballs. Which was a good thing, as thirty seconds later, a flurry of snowballs hit the three girls. Merry and Pippin had to hide as the trio released their volley, so they usually ended up hitting others. Soon, Boromir and Aragorn had inadvertently been recruited onto Merry and Pippin's side, as Buffy, Willow and Faith ended up hitting them most of the time.  
  
After ten or fifteen minutes, they all stopped and sat down to rest as they were soaked and still tired.  
  
Half an hour later, they were rested enough to continue on. Their journey carried on throughout the night and early morning, uneventful until...  
  
Frodo fell down a slope and almost knocking Aragorn over. He helped him up, then Frodo realised the Ring was missing.  
  
Willow turned when she heard Frodo fall and her eye caught a shiny gold ring lying on the snow. She picked it up, dangling it by the chain and examining it. Her attention was dragged away from it by Aragorn calling her name.  
  
"Willow." Aragorn shouted.  
  
She came out of her trance and looked around. As she looked up the slope at the others, Legolas thought he saw her eyes turn black and then back to normal.  
  
"Give the Ring back to Frodo." Aragorn said, his hands on his sword hilt.  
  
Willow walked towards Frodo and held the Ring out. Frodo snatched it out of her hand. She looked bewildered for a second at Aragorn and then went to rejoin Buffy and Faith.  
  
That evening, the Fellowship was struggling over Caradhras through a snow storm. Legolas, who was ahead of the others, was walking on the snow. Gandalf was finding it difficult to walk through so much snow. Aragorn and Boromir carried two hobbits each. Buffy and Faith, despite their strength, were not faring much better and Willow was almost overcome by the snow.  
  
Legolas stopped and called out: "There is a fell voice on the air."  
  
"It's Saruman!"  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled, over the roar of the storm.  
  
"No. Losto Caradhras sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith."  
  
Willow, at the same time as Gandalf was saying this, was trying to bend the weather to her own will but whoever was controlling the weather was too strong for her to overcome.  
  
A bolt of lightning hit the mountain, causing the Fellowship to be buried under a pile of rocks and snow. They freed themselves with some difficultly. Buffy, Willow and Faith punching their way through the ice.  
  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir said.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn replied.  
  
"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested  
  
"Personally I don't care where we go providing it's warm." Faith told Buffy and Willow, who silently agreed.  
  
"Let the Ring-bearer decide."  
  
"We will go through the Mines."  
  
"So be it."  
  
TRANSLATION: Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.

**If anyone wants to be my beta email me please.**


	9. The Watcher In The Water

**Chapter 9-The Watcher In The Water**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.**

**Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.**

**A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point.**

**A/N: Anything in ... is in elvish.**

_Nina – Thank you. Maybe I'll write another little story. Faith/Legolas, hmmm, I see sparks flying._

_Dazzler420 – Thanks._

_Anna – The girls will remember things as they go along. Legolas hasn't noticed her yet but he will, don't worry._

_tiny – thanks for your ideas._

Having been defeated by Caradhras, the Fellowship made their way down the snow covered mountainside. Their new destination was the doors of Moria, about fifteen miles south-west of Caradhras.

They reached the doors the next day. Although to Buffy, Willow and Faith it just looked like an ordinary wall. There was a tree planted on each side of where the others were looking. Gandalf was stood close to the wall, examining it.

"Well, let's see...Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He muttered to himself and anyone who was in hearing range. The moon came into view and the door revealed itself.

"Wow. Pretty." Willow said.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf continued.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen." The doors didn't open. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa."

The doors still didn't open.

"Well, so much for that theory." Faith said.

SOME TIME LATER

The girls were dozing off, resting against the tree. Each of them was dreaming about their past.

_Buffy_

_She was in a cave, somewhere underground. The air was slightly stale, meaning no-one had been down here in a while, well no-one alive anyway. She could sense evil lurking nearby. What she didn't realise was that the evil was right behind her. The evil in question was The Master. An ancient vampire, the head of the Order of Aurelius, his plan was to bring back the Old Ones, the original pureblood demons who had walked this earth. He bit into her and drained some of her blood. He then dropped her unconscious form into a puddle. With the Slayer's blood, he could now walk free and unleash Hell on this Earth._

Buffy woke up and saw that they were still sitting by the tree. Then she wondered why she suddenly woke up and she couldn't remember what her dream was about.

Willow looked around and saw Sam and Aragorn saying goodbye to Bill. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the water and Willow was about to throw one in when he (Aragorn) stopped Pippin from doing just that.

"Do not disturb the water" he warned.

"Oh, it's useless." Gandalf said, sitting down and taking off his hat.

Frodo realised something and stood up.

"It's a riddle," he said, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon."

"We should've just said 'Open Sesame'." Buffy remarked, as they picked up their gear and walked inside the mine.

Gimli was talking animatedly to Legolas about the 'fabled hospitality of the dwarves' but what he didn't notice were the corpses, both dwarf and orc, littering the floor. When he did, he let out a cry full of grief. Boromir said:

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!!"

The Fellowship started to back out of the mine, weapons at the ready. As they reached the entrance, a tentacle came out of the water and grabbed Frodo by the ankle and held him aloft. His cries for help caught the attention of the others. The Hobbits attacked the creature first followed by Buffy and Faith, as they were nearest. The thing freed Frodo but as he was moving away, more tentacles came out of the water grabbing Frodo again and forcing the others back. This time all of the others joined in, attacking what looked to be a giant squid of some sort. Legolas was shooting the tentacles, Boromir and Aragorn were cutting them off with their swords and the girls were also doing the same. Aragorn cut off the one holding Frodo, who was caught by Boromir.

"Into the mines!!" Gandalf yelled, over all the noise.

They all ran into the mine and the squid tried to follow, but only succeeded in breaking the doors and preventing anyone (or anything) in or out.

"We now have but one choice." Said Gandalf, as a light came from the end of his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"After the racket we made, I highly doubt it." Muttered Buffy.

They passed their time climbing up steps and walking in silence, for fear that something may have heard them. Until the Fellowship stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I have no memory of this place."

Gandalf, not knowing where to go and needing time to think, decided that they should take a rest while they can. Some time later, Frodo noticed a shape climbing towards them. He hurried away and sat down next to Gandalf. Buffy and Faith could hear their entire conversation.

"There's something down there."

"It's Gollum."

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?"

"Escaped. Or set loose. He hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring.

"I wish the Ring had never come. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He paused. "Eh - it's that way."

"He's remembered." Said Merry.

The Fellowship got to their feet and ready to move. Buffy and Faith felt that listening to Gandalf's little speech had boosted their morale, which was much needed considering the claustrophobic atmosphere of the mines.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose...Let me risk a little more light." When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they came out into a large cavern. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam remarked.

TRANSLATIONS: Gate of the Elves, open now for me

Gate of the Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves


	10. Fight or Flight?

**Chapter 10-Fight or flight? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.**

**Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.**

**A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point.**

**A/N: Anything in … is in elvish.**

_Thanks to:_

_Anna_

_tiny_

_Anonymous_

_zayra_

The Fellowship walked further into the city but as they did, Gimli spotted a doorway on one side surrounded by the bodies of dead orcs. He ran through the door and into a smaller chamber. The Fellowship followed him into this room. This one also had bodies in it, but not just those of orcs. Those of dwarves also. Gandalf walked up the tomb in the middle of the chamber and read:

" "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gandalf took off his hat and gave that and his staff to Pippin. He picked up a book from the corpse by the tomb and began to read:

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

While he read the book, Buffy whispered to Faith:

"Why do I get the feeling something of the bad is going to happen?"

"Probably because it is, B."

Her instincts were proved right. Seconds after she said this, Pippin touched the skeleton sitting on the well and sent its head crashing down there. Promptly followed by the rest of it, including the bucket next to it. It reverberated with a loud crashing noise as it went down the entire length of the well. Which was pretty deep by the sound of it.

All heads now turned on Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

Everything went silent and then faint drumming noises were heard, getting louder and coming closer.

"I told ya so." Faith whispered.

Boromir was at the door. Two arrows whizzed past his head and embedded themselves in the door.

"They have a cave troll." He said almost sarcastically.

Buffy, Willow and Faith drew their swords. Buffy had what she liked to call her slice and dice sword (similar to the one used by Arwen). Faith had one similar to Aragorn's, except shorter. Willow had a shorter sword but just as good for stabbing things.

Aragorn and Legolas were firing arrows at the Orcs trying to break through the door but this only slowed them down. They soon broke down the door and began to flood into the tomb. Adrenaline hit Buffy and Faith as soon they entered the fray. Even Willow, who was unsure of her abilities at first, was ducking swords and slashing and stabbing at enemies. Her training had obviously paid off, as her confidence with the sword was increasing with every kill.

The inflow of orcs slowed and barely seconds later, a cave troll came bursting into the room. Faith grinned and ran towards the troll, only stopping to kill an orc foolish enough to think her an easy target. Buffy and Willow teamed up and took on a large group of orcs trying to overrun Gimli. The dwarf was battling valiantly but heavily outnumbered. The slayer heading straight into battle without a second thought. The witch seeing some of them coming towards her waved her arm which sent them flying into the far wall. She didn't have to marvel at the strength of her powers as another wave of attackers came into the tomb.

Faith meanwhile had been thrown away from the cave troll and it was now cornering Aragorn and Frodo. As she lay stunned on the floor, Faith realised it must have done something to Frodo because just then Merry and Pippin leapt into its back and were stabbing it with their swords. Faith, Buffy and Willow left the others to deal with the troll in order to get rid of the last marauding orcs.

After clearing out the tomb and with the troll dead, they made their way over to Frodo and Aragorn. Aragorn was holding Frodo, who looked rather dead, but suddenly woke up.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." He said.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said, concerned.

I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said, with a slight smile.

Frodo pulled up his shirt to reveal a shining mail shirt underneath.

"Mithril. You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

The hallway beyond the door filled with the clamour of more Orcs.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum." The wizard said.

The group started out the door and ran down the hall, followed by roughly every orc in Moria. Soon, they were surrounded and they came to a complete halt. Buffy, Willow and Faith still had their weapons out and the orcs were also armed and ready.

But then they stopped and fled as a red light filled one end of the hall.

"Look at 'em. Afraid of us. We could've taken 'em easy." Said Faith, with a slightly maniacal grin.

"I don't think it's us they're afraid of." Whispered Willow.

"Oh great, another big evil." Said Buffy.

"What is this new devilry?" Said the Gondorian, who was standing next to Faith.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Buffy, Faith and Willow ran like the devil was behind them (and in a sense he was). When they reached the end of the corridor, they took a sharp right turn down a steep set of stairs. They kept following the stairs, as they twisted and turned this way and that, until they came to a gap in stairway. Legolas jumped over first, followed by Buffy, Willow and Gandalf. Boromir jumped over with Merry and Pippin Faith and Sam jumped over together, Gimli followed (and got grabbed by the beard because he was too stubborn to accept help). Aragorn and Frodo were left stranded on the other side as the rock started to crumble.

As the set of stairs Aragorn and Frodo were on begun to sway, it tipped forwards into the bit that the rest of the Fellowship were on. They got off it just in time as the rock crashed down into the abyss. The Fellowship hurried down the rest of the stairs and reached the bridge. They all ran across it, except for one, who was stood in the middle of it.

"You cannot pass." The wizard said, facing the fiery demon.

Frodo cried out Gandalf's name but the wizard showed no signs of moving.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!"

He broke the bridge. Half of the bridge fell, taking the Balrog with it. Gandalf turned back to rejoin the group but the Balrog's whip latched onto his ankle, causing him to fall. He grabbed on to the edge of the bridge and Boromir had to stop Frodo from running to help him.

"Fly, you fools!" He said, and then he fell into the abyss.


	11. Safety, at last

**Chapter 11-Safety, at last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.**

**Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.**

**A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point.**

Buffy, Willow and Faith just stood there, staring at the bridge. After a few moments, they became aware of the arrows raining down on their heads. They raced to the exit of Moria and a short way from the gate, collapsed onto the floor. Willow had tears streaming down her cheeks. She, out of the three, was most affected. Having spent the most time with him as he taught her how to use her magic. Buffy and Faith had spent most of their time being taught by elves and, sometimes, Boromir.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn's voice broke them out of their reverie.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir said.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn told him.

As he went about sorting out the others, Buffy and Faith took care of Willow. The witch was sitting on the floor, gazing into space.

"Will?" Buffy asked tentatively

The redhead raised her head and looked at her with bleak, tear-filled eyes.

"It's going to be alright," The blonde said reassuringly.

"You always say that but it never is." The witch's voice sounded deeper now. Willow looked up and as she did so, Buffy thought that her eyes seemed darker. She looked again but this time, they were her normal colour.

The redhead got to her feet, as did Buffy, and they followed the rest of the Fellowship on to Lothlórien. The walk was uneventful and took up most of their day. Aragorn was leading with Boromir at the back. Faith dropped back to talk to him.

"Thanks for intervening back there."

" 'Twas no problem, my lady."

"You know, most girls would go for that 'my lady' stuff but not me. So , name's Faith. She continued. "I mean, do I even act like a lady?"

"Compared to most, no. Most ladies would not take delight in battle, as you seem to."

"No, most would run away screaming. Besides I'm different, being the Slayer and all. Well, a Slayer, technically."

"What is a Slayer, if I may ask?"

"Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in the world. She alone will stand against the vampires and the demons. That sort of thing. But, on the plus side, I have all these wicked ass-kicking skills"

"And I take it the Lady Buffy is a Slayer, too?"

"Yeah. So much for one per generation."

Meanwhile Buffy was watching Willow with anxious ayes. The witch had not spoken since they got out of Moria. Then again, she had just suffered a great loss. They all had. The death of Gandalf could mean losing the quest and Buffy wasn't going to let that happen. She didn't like losing.

Suddenly Buffy halted. She sensed something moving in the trees. She drew her sword and saw that Faith was doing the same. Before she could do anything else, she found an arrow at her throat. She kept her sword in the ready, just in case.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." An (oh-so arrogant) blond one who appeared to be their leader said.

Willow had now come out of her trance and was stood as if listening to something or someone. A second later, she turned her head towards the blond.

"The Lady already knows who we are and why we are here. She also says that we should start moving because there are orcs from Moria following us."

The blond in question (Haldir, as he shall be referred to, from now on) looked at her as if trying to read her mind or something similar and then said:

"Very well. Follow me. We must hurry"

He led to an extremely tall tree and a ladder dropped down from above him. They left their heavy packs at the bottom of the tree, hidden in a clump of foliage.

UP ON THE PLATFORM

Evening had started to close in on them as they assembled themselves on a platform high above the ground.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." **Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.**

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." **Our Fellowship stands in your debt.**

"A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen." **And Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.**

"Haldir." The ranger replied.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand." The dwarf said angrily.

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" _**I spit upon your grave.**

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn said to Gimli, his tone warning the Dwarf to be quiet.

"You bring great evil with you." Blondie was talking again. "You can go no further."

While Haldir was bickering with Aragorn, Buffy and Faith were trying to comfort Willow. The redhead had obviously relaxed now but her mind clearly seemed to be elsewhere.

"Will, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident." Buffy told her.

Willow looked away. She felt it was partially her fault. She had all these magic powers and she couldn't save anybody with them. Why did they let me come along I'm useless, she thought.

Haldir and Aragorn had stopped their little discussion. The elf now approached them.

"You will follow me." He said.

BACK ON THE GROUND AGAIN

He led them on until they reached a gap in the trees.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The Fellowship walked up a long winding stairway, ending on another platform high above the ground. Two slightly glowing figures were at one end. 'The Lord and Lady of this realm' Buffy thought.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven that are here yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him.." The Lord Celeborn spoke first.

Galadriel looked at them with her piercing gaze and answered her husband.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel turned her eyes on Gimli and then lingered on Boromir.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest now stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel replied to her husband.

"_Do not worry, Willow. Have faith in yourself and your powers You are strong and when the time comes, you will use that strength."_

"_Buffy, you know you have a purpose here. In time you will find it. For now, trust your instincts"_

"_Faith, do not let your past suffering affect others. There are things going to happen which will require all of your focus and theirs."_


	12. Faith vs Boromir, Round 2

**Chapter 12-Faith vs. Boromir, Round 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.**

**Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.**

**A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point.**

The three girls were in separate quarters than the men. They relished the freedom of being allowed a month of resting from their long and tiring journey. Each one pursuing her own preferred pastime. Buffy decided to spend most of her time either training with the weapons of the elves or away with Legolas and Gimli on the borders of Lothlórien. Willow thought she might need to train up her powers more for the tasks ahead. Faith, for the first part, practised her fighting techniques. Until one day in their second week in Lothlórien, she ran into Boromir in the practise grounds.

She had already been there an hour and had moved on to using an elvish sword. Faith was moving to stab an invisible enemy when she heard a movement behind her and instinctively swung her blade round to meet her attackers'.

She met with a broadsword and its owner, the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor.

"Come to get your ass kicked, again Boromir?" She said to him.

"Not this time, dear lady." He replied.

Faith could tell from his voice that he wanted a rematch. She could also tell that he thought he was going to win. Pride comes before a fall, she thought.

She took up a defensive stance as did Boromir. She attacked first and he defended. Then he attacked and she defended. Again and again. It was quite clear this strategy wasn't going to get them anywhere. So Boromir tried a different tactic. This time when she swung her sword at him, he hit the base of her sword and then proceeded to knock the sword out of her hands.

Faith shot him a glare, dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. She then sat straddling him, pinning his arms to the ground.

"Do you yield?" She asked him.

"No" was his reply.

He knocked her off and got his sword back.

"Fine. This time I'll make it easy for you. You, armed against me with no sword."

He stared at her like she was crazy.

"Probably just kick your ass anyway." She stated, matter-of-factly.

'This is madness but from what I've seen she might be right.' Said one voice in Boromir's head.

'So let's prove her wrong.' Said another.

And so the fight started again. Faith got backed up against a tree but she still managed to kick the sword out of Boromir's hand. Then he pinned her against the tree.

"Do you yield?" He asked her.

"Depends on what you define by 'yield'?" she answered

He looked at her. She was grinning in a devilish manner. In a 'come take me, I'm yours' manner actually. He wasn't sure whether she was just playing with him or coming onto him. Probably a bit of both.

"You are rather forward, much more so than any of the women I've ever met."

"And how many women would that be?" The brunette Slayer inquired.

"Not that many, to be honest."

"I find that surprising. A man like yourself, I would think that most women wouldn't say no."

"What would you say?"

Before she could answer, a voice called "Faith".

"Oh crap."

The voice kept calling her. Faith disentangled herself from Boromir and walked towards where the voice was coming from.

"Buffy."

The blonde Slayer appeared from around the corner, with Legolas in tow.

"You've been gone awhile. We were about to send out a search party. Wait that's us." Buffy took in Faith and Boromir's slightly dishevelled appearance. "Oh, you've been… never mind."

"We've not been doing anything." She sent Buffy a glare that clearly said 'thanks to you'. "Did you want something?"

"No, I was just concerned."

"Nothing's going to get me here and besides I'm a Slayer. I can take care of myself. I don't need you mommying me." Buffy didn't fail to notice the icy tone of the last sentence. But she couldn't say anything as the older Slayer had stalked off.

"Did I say something?"


	13. The Killer In Me

**Chapter 13-The Killer In Me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.**

**Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.**

**A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point.**

Willow Rosenberg was dreaming again. Unlike the previous dreams, she now found herself in what she recognised as her room at the Summers' house. She turned around when she heard a familiar voice.

"I missed you."

"Tara?"

Tara was standing with her back to the window, clad in a white floor length dress that looked like something she had borrowed from a she-elf.

"I heard you calling for me. So I'm here. Look I know -" She broke off looking confused.

The window behind Tara shattered. The next thing Willow saw was a dark red stain on Tara's dress and Tara herself collapsing. Willow rushed round the other side of the bed but Tara's body had vanished.

Willow woke up calling Tara's name. She looked around wildly for any sign of Buffy or Faith, hoping they hadn't heard her call. Although it seemed to be the middle of the night, neither Slayer was to be seen so she put her head back down on her pillow and was fast asleep again within minutes.

"Tara?" She called after finding herself in the same room once again.

There was no answer, not that she'd expected any. She noticed a pair of feet sticking out beyond the end of the bed. Before she got to the body, she realised it was Tara's. By now, Willow could see out of the window. A man was standing on the front lawn with a gun in hand. His name came unbidden to her mind.

"Warren." She whispered.

He was the one who had murdered Tara. He had taken her guiding light from her and for that he should pay. Willow felt dark magic welling up inside her, waiting to be released. A distant female voice was telling her to stop, to turn away from the dark and return to the light. But the voice was growing more and more distant with each passing minute.

She wanted vengeance and she would have it. She let go and let the dark magic flood her system. Willow's hair and eyes turned completely black.

When she looked out of the window, Warren had disappeared. That didn't matter. She already knew where he was headed.

Buffy was restless and taking a stroll when she heard someone running towards her. It was Haldir, followed by Faith.

"Hey guys, what's the emergency?"

"It's Willow. She's turned to the dark side and it's up to us to stop her." Faith said.

"How on earth did she manage that? I thought this place was protected."

"It is. But it seems your friend is blending two worlds together."

"What Blondie Bitch here is trying to say is that Willow doesn't know she's doing this so we can't hurt her which makes our job much more difficult."

"So what are we waiting for?" Buffy asked and marched off with Faith, Haldir in tow.

"Who's Blondie Bitch?" Buffy whispered to Faith.

"Haldir. Who else?" Faith stated as though it was obvious.

Willow was following her instincts and Warren's trail through the woods. He had been easy to find. What she hadn't counted on were Warren's companions, Jonathan and… the other one.

"Hello Willow." Warren/Buffy said.

"You seem rather calm, considering I'm going to kill you."

"You're not a killer, Willow."

"No?" Willow said and flung one of her arms out towards Buffy. Said Slayer went flying into the nearest large tree (about 20 feet behind her) and hit the ground with a resonating crash.

"If that's all you've got, I'm really not too worried." Jonathan/Faith said.

"All I got? That's just the beginning." Willow sent another arm out, this time towards Faith. Blue electricity jumped from her hand to Faith, who collapsed in Haldir's arms screaming and convulsing.

This was halted by something tackling the enraged witch, sending her crashing to the ground. Both opponents vaulted back onto their feet.

"I don't want to hurt you, Willow." Buffy landed a kick to her upper torso. "But it doesn't mean I won't."

The two traded punches and verbal insults until Buffy, with Haldir under the pretence of attacking Willow as to distract her, managed to punch her in the face with enough force to stun her. Willow crumpled onto the floor.

"We should tie her up or something." Buffy said.

When Willow came to, she was bound to a bed in the girls' living quarters. Buffy and Faith were sitting on Buffy's bed and Haldir was standing nearby, looking as much like an elf statue as he normally did.

Willow's hair and eyes were still black but she seemed to have lost a lot of her dark power.

"Those chains are magic–proof so you can't use your powers on them." The blonde Slayer said.

"Maybe not, but I'll still find a way out. You're not going to stop me from going after my quarry."

"Your quarry was us." Haldir said coldly.

"I was after Warren, Jonathan and Andrew." Willow replied.

"Who's Andrew?" Faith asked.

"Tucker's brother." Buffy answered. "Anyway, Warren and Jonathan are dead. I know Andrew sure as hell isn't here. Well, I hope not."

Buffy saw Willow's hair and eye colour change slightly to a dark brown.

"Then who was I fighting?" Willow asked.

Buffy paused for a moment.

"Us." She answered back.

"You lie."

"I would nev -. Well yeah, I would. But not right now."

"Prove it."

Buffy turned her head so Willow could properly see the other side of her face. A large purple and yellow bruise had started to form under her left eye.

When the realisation hit Willow that she had been fighting her friends not Tara's murderer, her red hair reappeared and all traces of the dark magic vanished.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Warren. He killed Tara. He killed her and now she's gone. I didn't hurt anyone else, did I?"

"Nah, only Haldir. He'll get over it."

Buffy started to undo the chains that bound Willow to the bed. Faith went up to Haldir.

"We need you to leave us alone for a little while. Girl talk." Haldir merely nodded and left.

"I think I killed him."

"Who?" Faith asked, rejoining the conversation.

"Warren."

"I killed my boyfriend and sent him to Hell." Buffy told her.

"Yeah but that was different. He was evil and it was all his fault for opening the stupid gateway in the first place."

"That's not the point. What about you, Faith? Any secrets you care to share?"

"Not that I can think of." Faith lied. She had a big secret. She had killed an innocent man (by accident) and later gone on to murder others in cold blood.


	14. Choices

**Chapter 14 – Choices**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Willow was recovering from her little ordeal with the dark magics, Faith was off somewhere and Buffy had some free time on her hands.

"You look tired." Said a voice from behind Buffy.

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

Sensing there was more, Aragorn held his tongue.

"I keep seeing things in my dreams. That's not particularly unusual for a Slayer. But what is unusual is that they've nothing to do with what's going on at the moment."

"What things?"

"Friends and family, from where I was before. Wherever that was. I had a sister, you know."

"How long have you had these dreams?"

"Since we came here."

"Buffy, have you considered that these dreams may just be dreams?"

"Slayers rarely have dreams that are just dreams. They usually mean something. Something bad. I think my friends might be in danger."

"I can only suggest that you wish to seek the advice of someone more knowledgeable than I am, you should speak with the Lady Galadriel."

"She creeps me out enough with the whole mind-reading thing."

"Buffy, trust me when I say this. The Lady has seen a great many things during her lifetime. If she cannot help you find the answers you seek, then no-one can."

When Buffy turned around a moment later to say thank you, Aragorn was no longer there.

The Lady Galadriel was not entirely surprised to see the petite blonde figure standing in her garden, looking slightly confused.

"Aragorn sent me here. He said you might be able to help me understand these dreams I've been having. "

"I know what it is you saw. The mirror showed me glimpses of things in your world. The dangers you saw will not come to pass unless you fail your task."

"You mean the Quest to destroy the Ring." A pause. "What will happen if I fail?"

"Should you fail, all of Middle Earth will be cast into a second darkness. Then the world will truly be doomed. Both yours and mine."

"Great, it's the end of the world all over again." Buffy said sarcastically. "It's getting old now, really."

"If Sauron finds the Ring, you will also never be able to return home. Then the future you have seen for your friends will come to pass. Those potential Slayers will need someone to guide them. You cannot remain here."

"Oh, geez, thanks."

The Lady gave a ghost of a smile and said:

"I did not mean it like that. You have another destiny besides this and you have a duty to protect those around you. In the upcoming battle, your friends will need you more." A pause. "I believe you should go and speak to Willow. I think she had something important to tell you, all of you."

"About what?"

"That is not for me to say. You should ask her."

So that's exactly what she did.

"You're what?"

"I'm not going any further on this quest. I have decided to remain here. The Lady Galadriel said I can stay here until I get a better grip on my magic."

"But you have a good grip on your magic already."

"Apparently not good enough. If it happened again, you might not be able to defeat me. I could kill you, Faith and the rest of the Fellowship and claim the Ring as my own."

"Okay. Good point. I'll tell the others of your decision."

"And she is sure of this?"

"She is. Willow was never really cut out for any of this. Even in my world, she was more of a research girl than anything else. The butt-kicking was more my department."

"So I've seen. If it is her wish to remain here, she can do so. No member of the Fellowship is pressured to finish the Quest. I do not wish to place Willow in any more danger than she is already in. Dark times are ahead and we cannot afford for anybody to lose control."

"I'm just worried that I might never see her again, Aragorn."

"I have a feeling that we will, although for what purpose I am unsure."

"Is that meant to be comforting?"

"War never is, Buffy. For anyone."

"Tell me something I don't know." She said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"The Fellowship will continue on, except now they are missing two of their number. What shall become of the witch?" Celeborn asked.

"She will remain here, until such time as I deem her ready."

"Ready for what?"

"One final test to determine if she has full control over her powers."

"And if she does not?"

"I have the utmost confidence in her abilities. I do not think we will need to worry about that."

"I hope you are right." He whispered when she had turned away.


End file.
